Take The Heartland
by Always Real Infinite
Summary: A Rebellion brews when a pregant Katniss is forced into the 75th Games. But where is the Rebellion starting? Right under Snow's nose of course... The Capital people. T for safety, may change genre Charaters a bit OOC...PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: HI_**** there! Thanks for reading this! Really happy you have!**

**Through out this, I have had a bit of a dry spot with names, so I have used some harry potter names! So, I guess that means I have two things to disclaim? But belive me! This is not a crossover… just a girl with no imagination for names!**

**DISCLAIMER! I will not, nor ever shall I own Harry potter(names) or Hunger Games for as long as I shall live! Unless I am somehow the daughter of Suzanne Collins or j.k rowling and when they die, they live the rights to me… but that probz wont happen!**

**So until then, the only thing I own is the plot… and that chair over there! Yeah, the one in your eating room! No wait… never mind! Just this plot I own!**

* * *

Cinna knocks on the door. I ignore him.

"Please Katniss! Come out of there! I know it seems scary, but you need to face them," I dig my head in deeper into my arms. I bring my knees closer to me. I stare at the stick on the floor.

Positive.

I hear shuffled footsteps leave me, and heavier footsteps replace it.

"Get out of there, sweetheart." Haymitch says forcefully. I feel a tear jerk down my face as quite whimpers escape my mouth. I crawl over to the door and unlock it. Haymitch barges in straight away. He sees my huddled in a ball, and directs his attention to the pink stick on the floor. He sees the addition sign. He lets out a sigh and sits next to me.

"Katniss. I, you know, its just-wow." For once in his life, Haymitch is speechless. I stare at him with hurt and pained eyes. I rest my head on his shoulder and let out horrible sobs. After an hour, my sobs stop.

A moment of silence passes.

"How late?" he asks.

"Four months." I reply, my voice sounding dry. Haymitch shakes his head.

"And the baby, it's not-"

"Of course it's Peeta's! I love him, Haymitch. It was just; it was the day after we made up. I realized I loved him, and," I lower my eyes. What he must think of me. I am a stupid girl who gets herself knocked up.

Haymitch puts his arm around me and whispers words of soothing in my ear. I hear another pair of footsteps and the light but distinct sound high heels clicking onto the marvel bathroom floor.

I raise my head slightly and see Peeta and Effie standing in the door way. I look into Peeta's eyes, but he isn't looking at me. He is looking at the pregnancy test that lies on the floor.

"Katniss," he whispers. He drops to his knees. Tears stream down his face, and a small smile is on his face.

"I'm going to be a father," The smile that was once small is now radiant and goes ear to ear. Peeta looks up at Effie.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" I giggle. He does not see the curse that this child brings. The child that is inside my womb brings no refuge to us. Because, I won't be the only one dying for Peeta. So will our child.

* * *

My interview with Caesar is done. I sigh in relief. I look around the tributes and search for Effie and Haymitch. I need them hear. I can feel the baby moving. I'm too busy searching for Haymitch and Effie to hear Peeta's interview, but I would have to be deaf to not be able to hear the gasps and the screams the erupt in the room. I swerve around and I see the victors starring at my abdomen. Shit, I think. They know. Peeta has revealed my pregnancy. I stumble forward, but feel the baby hit the wall of my stomach. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I need Haymitch. I need Effie. I need Peeta.

I'm gasping and searching, looking for my escape. I start to panic as the Capital guards begin to make their way to me.

"No!" I shout. I can hear Haymitch yelling for me. I don't understand why they want me, but I need to leave. One of the guards grabs my arm.

"Let me go!" I scream. I feel nauseous. I feel another firm hand on my forearm.

"She said let go," the voice is deep and honey-like. I know it isn't Peeta.

"Mr. Odair, step away from Ms Everdeen. President Snow wishes to do a few tests." Finnick's grip on me tightens. He yanks me body away from the guard and steps in front of me, as if trying to protect me.

"No." Finnick's voice sounds calm, yet deadly. The guard holds out a gun and points it at Finnick.

"Let the girl go, Mr. Odair, or else I will be forced to use this." I hear him turn the safety off. I squeeze my eyes shut. The baby kicks and fall to the ground. I need to get out.

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice fills my ears. I grip the fabric of my dress. The pain that fills me is unbearable. Loud noises fill my ears; shouting, crashes, punches and gun shots.

"Enough!" horror strikes me. The cold voice of President Snow echoes on the room. I open my eyes and look around the room. More than a dozen guards are in the room being restrained by my fellow victors. Emotion rises in me as I see all the victors surrounding me, trying to protect me from the guards. Peeta has the guard that grabbed me in a head lock. The look in Peeta's eyes is one I have never seen before. Determination and protectiveness cloud his eyes.

President Snow looks around the room with snake-like ferocity. His eyes linger on me and Peeta. Snow raises one of his pure white eyebrows at the group, and immediately, they all let go of each other and clear away from one another.

Snow walks towards me, his footsteps echoing in the room. When Snow reaches me, his hand drops down to help me up. I am uneasy at first, but I reluctantly take his hand. He helps me up and takes a knife out of his pocket. He rips me dress open and cries of anger fill the room. Peeta lunges at Snow, but is stopped by Chaff. Snow peers at me stomach and the slight but distinct bulge in it.

"Around five months, am I correct?" he asks. All I can do is nod.

"Take her, Mr. Mellark, Mr. Abernathy and Ms Trinket to the Hospital. Also, inform Plutarch that we will be delaying the Games this year." Snow gives a lazy wave of his hand and walks away. As soon as he leaves, Peeta runs to me. He brings my body to his, and gently lays a hand on my stomach.

The guards carefully and cautiously walk to our group.

"Um, Ms Everdeen, can you, please, er, um, come with us?" Every eye is on this one guard. Peeta's grasp tightens on my hands and he stares daggers at the guard. The guard's body tightens and a bead of sweat drips down his forehead.

I open my mouth slightly and lean into Peeta. "Yes, we will go with you,"

The guard hastily leads the way out. Peeta gently takes my hand and follows him. I hear Haymitch's quick steps behind us.

* * *

**Capital Viewer POV**

"If it wasn't for the baby,"

Gasps fill our house. My mother lets out a quiet shriek and my father buries his head in his hands.

"She's pregnant?" I ask. I stare at the screen. I see Peeta Mellark, the boy who won last year's Hunger Games along side with Katniss Everdeen. The two teens are the same age as me. The shock sinks into my head.

The two of victors were in love. They had been through so much together. Not only did they have to fight for their lives, but now Katniss was pregnant and was being thrown back into the games.

My mother storms off into the kitchen, my father following her.

"Draco, this is barbaric!" My mother yells in a hushed voice.

"Don't do this, 'Mione. Don't go against the Capital."

"No, Draco! This is serious! Enough is enough! They can't send a _pregnant girl _into the games! It's – it's _inhumane! _"

"Mione, what makes it so different? Every year 23 teenagers _die,_ every single year!"

"I'll tell you what! Katniss is loved by everyone but Snow! And so is Peeta! They both have an unborn child! Even the most blood thirsty Hunger Games lover will think this is wrong!"

"Mione, you want to start a rebellion? We have it good here, Mione. Don't ruin it for us."

"This is wrong Drake, we all know it. The districts know it! You've heard the citizens!"

"I have heard the talk, Mione, but, what if the Peacekeepers find out?"

"You know they hate the games as much as we do!"

"I know, but the Capital going against the Capital?"

"It will happen. We have our Mockingjay. We can rebel against Snow,"

* * *

**WOOHOO! first chappie down! please review! would mean the world to me if you do! and check out my other stories!... if you want to, i mean, its up to you...**


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor, Doctor, Doctor

**Hellllloooooo! thank you for all the reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU! i live in Australia, so when i woke up, i saw a whole bunch of reviews and follows! YAY YAY YAY YAY! anyway, remeber the disclaimer, becuz i am too lazy to remember to put them up in every chapter! any way, let the story begin...**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I sit on the cold steel bench. Next to me is a nervous Effie and an eerily calm Peeta. Haymitch is in the room, but he's not awake. He's in a deep sleep that the doctors put him into because he was too distracting. Haymitch's peaceful snores comfort me.

"It's alright Katniss. All the doctors are doing is checking on the baby seeing if everything is fine. No big deal at all," Effie said nervously. By the look in her eyes, her words are more of a comfort to herself than me.

Peeta's hand covers mine and he softly strokes it. I bite my lip to the point where the taste of blood fills my mouth. Peeta leans over to me.

"Don't be scarred, Katniss,"

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. Loud clicks echo in the quiet room. Effie shifts closer to me and squeezes my upper arm. A tall woman wearing a pristine white coat and large pink platform shoes walks in. The woman is young and beautiful, but very stern looking. Her unnatural white-blonde hair is in a tight bun and her forest green eyes are hidden behind her framed rectangular glasses.

"Hello Ms Everdeen. Mr. Mellark, Ms Trinket. Haymitch," her eyes linger on Haymitch, her face portraying her disgust and annoyance with him.

"I am Doctor Ginerva Potter. I will be your doctor today," Doctor Potter comes closer to me and examines my stomach. She lays a hand on it, and taps her index finger on a bench near-by.

"Doctor Potter, we are awfully worried about the baby. Katniss has been feeling pains and-"Effie is cut off as Doctor Potter holds up a hand. She walks away and comes back with a tray of equipment.

"Ms Trinket, Mr. Mellark, please step outside. I will be giving Ms Everdeen what is called an autopsy. This is just a little procedure to see the baby." Effie and Peeta step outside. I feel a pang in my heart as the two leave. I watch them leave, and then Doctor Potter walks toward me. She lays me down on the bench. My back is lifted by the bench, so my body is in a position as if I am sitting on a sun bathing chair. Doctor Potter closes the door, and the only person I am around is Doctor Potter.

"Um, Doctor-"

"Please, call me Ginny."

"Okay, um, Ginny. Why can't they be with me?" I ask nervously

Ginny looks down at my attire and raises an eyebrow. I am still in my tattered wedding dress. A blush radiates my face as I realize how much of a mess I look.

"Its fine, Ms Everdeen, but I order to do the autopsy; I must have to rub this lotion onto your stomach and abdomen"

Ginny holds up a bottle containing a clear, gel-like liquid.

I pull up my dress in order for her to reach my stomach. I can feel my face redden at what is being exposed, and I silently thank Cinna for giving me the underwear I am wearing now. Ginny squirts out the lotion onto my stomach and massages it into my pores.

A tingling sensation buzzes around my stomach and my body tenses.

"Don't worry. The tingling feeling is just the lotion sinking into your pores and travelling through the wall of your womb. The lotion contains microscopic cameras and anti-biotic, so we can not only watch the baby, but give it another healthy boost," Ginny soothes.

A breath, that I did not know I was holding, escapes my mouth. Ginny looks at me in the corner of her eye; a small smile lighting her face. Ginny lets my dress down and opens the curtain. Peeta and Effie run in straight away, while Haymitch saunters in quietly. Peeta and Effie are immediately by my side. Ginny goes to the tray and picks up a flat board.

She presses a few buttons, and the board lights up; a sky blue light eliminating from it. Ginny's fingers dance across the board, quiet tapping sounds flittering into my ears.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks. I turn my head to him. His face so close to mine. My grey eyes meet his blue, and we hold each other's gaze. My face inches closer to his and our foreheads touch.

"I'm okay," I whisper, and truth be told, at that moment, I was. Of course I was nervous to see what my baby looked like, but I didn't feel anything that would alarm Peeta.

My attention is taken off of Peeta, and drawn to the bright blue light that flashes before me. I glance at the light and my breath catches. "Oh my God," I whisper awestruck

On the screen is our baby. The baby moves and squirms and leans against the wall of my womb. A smile appears on my face as I feel the sudden movement.

"Katniss, that's our baby," peeta whispers in my ear.

Tears cloud my eyes and I tighten my grip on Peeta's hand. Effie begins to fan herself as tears fill her eyes as well. Haymitch finally looks interested, and looks absolutely flabbergasted. His mouth is left opened, and his eyes wide and sparkling.

My tears start to over flow and stream down my face. I cup my mouth and press my lips together.

"Congratulations, Ms Everdeen and Mr. Mellark, you both have a beautiful, healthy baby girl!" smiles Ginny. A squeal of joy comes from Effie. Peeta looks at me and cups my face. He kisses me on the lips and we both laugh.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Haymitch says in y ear. I can hear the pride in his voice. I watch the screen. I stare at my baby girl. Her tiny hands clamp together. Her small toes wiggle and my smile broadens.

I hear a knock on the door, and I turn around to see who it is. Standing there are all the Victors. They stare at the screen and their eyes soften. Finnick is the first to talk.

"Congratulations. Can we come in?" A giggle escapes my lips. I am too over joyed to care about how stupid I sound. I nod my head and all 22 tributes storm in.

"Cute baby. Must take after Peeta," Johanna jokes.

"Are you kidding, Jojo? She must have slept with me to have produced such a good looking baby," Finnick teases. We all laugh. I glance at Ginny. She smiles at me and nods to the door. She leaves us to give us privacy.

Brutus pats my shoulder and grins down at me. "We'll keep her safe, Katniss. We promise," as his words leave his mouth, a grim silence fills the room.

"There's no point in denying it," Haymitch says. Effie nods, and Brutus continues.

"You all know Snow isn't going to postpone the Games. You all know that sooner or later, we will kill each other," Peeta lets go of my hand and clenches his fists.

"Oh, sit down lover boy. He isn't finished." Cashmere hisses.

Enobaria clears her throat and looks at me in the eye.

"We may have to kill each other, but we will make sure as hell to get the two of you out." A wave of agreement fills the room. I give a puzzled look to them.

"We agreed, you see, Katniss. We're going to make sure you and Peeta make it out alive. _Again._" Chaff says somberly.

"Thank you," I whisper.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I run out of the room crowded by the Victors. I can't take their stares, their laughs. A pang of guilt fills me, for I remember my task. Kill the baby. But I can't do that. I can't kill a poor innocent child. So pure compared to the world around it.

I storm past the guards that surround Snow's office. The Peace keepers know not to anger me. They have learned their lesson after last time. I push Snow's door open and strut in.

"Snow." I call. He turns to face me. His aged face looking not the slightest amused.

"Ah, Ms Potter. Or shall I call you Doctor Potter? How may you be of service to me.?" His voice makes me feel small, insignificant. I shake off that feeling and recollect my anger at him.

"Snow, I can't kill the child. You know as much as I do that killing the baby will bring nothing but bad press to you. Do you want that? I mean, that nosy reporter, Rita Skeeter is already down your throat about the execution of Crane. Do you really want to give her something else to turn the Capital against you?" I say convincingly.

Snow nods his head, his face not giving away any sign of his thoughts.

"You're right Potter. Don't kill the child. But we _will _send them to the Games." My jaw tightens and my hands tighten in to a fist. I stare down into the eyes of the snake before me. My eyes narrow and it takes all I can not to punch him.

"Yes sir. But before I leave, I want you to have this," I dig into my lab pockets and pull out a USB. I sit it on his desk and Snow stares at it. His eyebrows quirk up with confusion. I give him a curt nod and swiftly leave.

I close the door behind me, and I can hear the quiet click the USB opening to show a picture.

* * *

**Snow's POV**

Potter leaves the USB and leaves. I stare at the USB. I know it can't be good, but I need to know what's in it. I press a button and a picture zooms out. A picture of an unborn child in her mother's womb is before me. The child squirms and mover. Her tiny limbs moving in the confined space. I bite my lip and open a draw in my desk. I take out a book. I flip through the pages. All 750 pages are filled with the same thing. My darling girl, Rose. Her first pictures at birth, through to her last day above the Earth. Tears swell in my eyes, and I look back up at Katniss' baby girl.

_It's a baby, Cory. Don't do it. Please, sweetie, think of little Rose. Our little Rosie, _My dead wife's voice fills my ears and swarms through my head, like an old record from before the dark days. I shake her off, but her sweet, tender voice remains where it is. I hate her so much, for the sweet heartedness she was, and what she left behind for me.

_No, _I think, _This is nothing like Rosie. This child should not exist. This child will end the Rebellion!_

_Or begin it… _My wife says. I squeeze my eyes shut, because under all my confidence and knowledge, I know she could be right. But I don't listen. Katniss Everdeen and her child will go in to the arena.

* * *

**So thats chapter 2 for YOU! woohoo! ps, did any one see the openeing ceremony? OZZIE! OZZIE! OZZIE! OI! OI! OI!**

**GO AUSTRALIA! oooo and ps, i checked out the statistics for my veiwers and visitors, and my biggest fanbase for all 4 stories is in the U.S of A! then the UK and then Australia! so thank you to anyone and everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: I wanna PARTAY

Hello** again! I am very proud of myself for writting this so quickly! usually, it takes me a long time to write a story that i am happy with, so YAY ME! so, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to violin girl 347: i am incrdibly stupid and am SUPER lazy, so i didn;t really bother with the clarrification of the whole ultraspunf/autopsy. **

**BUT THE AUTOPSY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ULTRA SOUND**

**so yeah! anyway, i am lookign for a beta to help with this story! i have found one, tribalgirl, but she hasnt replied to me and im not too sure how this beta thing works, so, if anyone could explain that to me, or wants to be my beta, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**and now to the story...**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Finnick! Take your hand off of Katniss' stomach!" Peeta says through gritted teeth. Finnick and I chuckle, as we wait in the training room. Snow had told us all to meet there. Finnick's hand moved away from my stomach, and the exact moment it moved, the baby kicked. I jumped a little and let out a gasp. Finnick looks at me and groans. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Dammit! Thanks lot, Peeta," his words drip with sarcasm, and Peeta smirks. Johanna plants herself next to Finnick and bites into a bread role. Johanna looks around at the group that compromises of me, Peeta, Finnick, Chaff, Seeder, Cecelia, Mags, Beetee and Wiress. I notice that we are all starring at her.

"What?" she asks, looking truly befuddled. I laugh.

"You didn't get us food," Finnick says slowly, as if speaking to a baby.

"No shite, Sherlock," Johanna rolls her eyes and continues to eat her bread. I giggle again, and then the television in front of us turns on. Caesar Flickerman's face is plastered on the screen.

"Hello, citizens of Panem. After great discussion, it has been decided that the victors will continue to participate in this year's Hunger Games." Caesar looks down at his hands with a look that is other a mixture of shame and guilt.

He looks back to the screen; he opens his mouth, but is interrupted when a picture of my baby is put on the screen.

A deep robotic voice is filled over it.

"Capital citizens, look upon this picture. What do you see? An unborn baby girl. Katniss' unborn baby girl, in fact. Snow wishes Katniss to compete with this beautiful child in her womb. Think about that," the screen fades and Caesar's face reappears. He looks absolutely shocked.

"Well, um, I don't know what to, um," For the first time in history, Caesar does not know what to say.

The television is turned off, and the training room is left silent.

"Well, that was surprising turn of events!" Johanna says. She stands up and as she walks past me, she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Even your child is a symbol of the Rebellion!" she exits the room, only the sound of her footsteps echo through the room.

* * *

That night, everyone decided to have a party. It was announced that the games would be delayed for a month because of the baby pictures being released. Everyone thought that the District 12 level would be perfect to celebrate. I roll my eyes remembering the night's earlier events.

_Finnick opens the door to our level with a loud cry._

_"PARTAY!" he shouts. He rushes inside and Mags slowly walks out behind Finnick and politely greets us._

_I give Finnick a questioning look, and then I see a sea of people run into the apartment. _

_"What's going on?" I ask. Johanna walks next to me and messes up my hair._

_"Didn't you her, Mockingjay? _ _Snow is delaying the games by a month because of your cute little baby!" She leans down to my stomach and kisses it. She shoots me a smile and prances off to the Careers. I stand there confused as ever._

_Strong arms snake behind me and pull me close. The familiar scent of Peeta fills my nose._

_"Hello Katniss. We have company," he says. I can tell by his voice that a smile is on his face. I turn around to face him._

_"Peeta, should we let them stay?" I ask. Peeta leans down and nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck._

_"What's the harm in letting them stay?" he asks._

* * *

"What's the harm, Peeta says. 'Oh, no Katniss, everything will die down!' he says. 'They'll be gone by morning! He proclaims!" I bicker to myself about what Peeta had said to me last night. His words sounded true at the time, but as it came closer to morning, it became clear that he was wrong. I move around the bodies sleeping on the floors and couches, dodging the ones that began to move in their restless sleep. I look at Brutus and Gloss, who lie unconscious together, surrounded by beer cans.

…

_"No Katniss, you're not allowed to drink!" Peeta argues as he takes away my beer. I slump in my seat, a pout forming on my lips. I can hear Brutus and Gloss singing a song about being young._

_"So what we get drunk! So what we don't sleep! We're just having fun! We don't care who sees! So what we o out! That's how it's s'pose to be! Living young and wild and free!" they two sing. Chaff lets out a bark of laughter, as do we all. Brutus and Gloss were already drunk, even though the party had just begun. Chaff arrived here with the stench of liquor thick on his breathe, but I guess like Haymitch, Chaff can handle his liquor. I see Woof, the male from District Eight, dozing off in a corner. _

_I decide to pull myself away from the alcohol party, and take Woof to bed. _

_"Woof, come on, let's get you to bed," I tug his arms to get him up, and he obliges. I take him to my room, where he falls flat on his back and sleeps immediately. I quietly leave the room, and silently close the door behind me._

_Waiting for me outside, is Cecelia. _

* * *

I pick up the empty cans of beer and help the Avoxes clean. I shake my head in disagreement to their heavy drinking. As I try to take an empty can away from Gloss, he begins to stir. His bloodshot eyes open and he squints at me.

"Katniss? Where's Cash? Where's my sister?" Gloss squeezes his eyes shut and moans. I quickly shuffle toward him and take the can away.

"Ow, my head hurts," he complains.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Well, it's your entire fault, isn't it?" Gloss nods his head and rolls into a ball.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" he says in a rush. Not wanting to be a victim of his vomit, I get up and swiftly grab a nearby empty fruit bowl. I hold it to Gloss' mouth, and he pukes. I loom away, avoiding the risk of vomiting as well. I smile, and think back to the conversation Cecelia and I had last night.

…

_I see Cecelia waiting outside my room for me._

_"Um, hi Cecelia. Can I help you?" I ask nervously. I had never really talked to the mother before, and was a tiny bit anxious about it._

_"Oh, nothing, I just think you'll make a great mother," she smiles. I smile back at her._

_"Thanks. I'm a little bit anxious about it though. I mean, I don't even know if I'll be alive by the time this child is born," I say. I feel my chest tighten. Cecelia closes in on me._

_"Don't think about that now." She says. I bring myself to look her in the eye._

_"Does it hurt? When the baby, you know, comes out?" A blush cascades my face and I feel stupid. _

_"Yes," she says truthfully, "It is absolutely painful. During it, you're going to hate Peeta for putting you through it," My face turns a sickly shade of green, and I feel a cloud of dread falling over me._

_"_But, _when you hold that baby in your arms, and stare into its eyes. All that hate and pain, it just goes away. You don't care about anything but the child that you help bring into this world. It's magical to say the least," Cecelia kisses my forehead and heads back into the room full of loud laughter and drunken singing._

* * *

**_I know, i knwo, short chappie, but o well! so before i continue, if anyone wants to be my beta, please emssage me! PLUS in the next xhapter, there will be more about last nights party! anyone else want to know who put the baby pictures on tv? HMMMMMMmmmmmm? maybe youll ind out soon?_**

**_PLEASE Read and Review!_**

**_Love Always Real Infite_**

**_xoxoxoxox(may not always d the love... yadda yadda yadda thing)_**


	4. Chapter 4: YOLO, Companions and Cupid

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I finished this chap 2 days ago, and was waiting for my friend to finish proof reading it, but she is taking a while, so i did it myself! I made this chapter extra long to compensate for the wait!**

**PLUS im thinking of changing this story to a humor, because i want to take it in a new direction! The main idea is still the summary, but a little bit... 'changed'**

**please review so i can see what you think!**

* * *

**Finnick POV **

I wake up to a pounding headache. I let out a groan as last nights events came rushing to my brain.

_"Peeta! Have you ever tried alcohol?" I ask Peeta as we sit together and watch the drinking game going on between Haymitch, Chaff, Brutus and Cashmere. Peeta shakes his head, and I stare at him, wide eyed._

_"Really? Not even one sip?"_

_"Well, I had a cake that contained rum, does that count?" I shake my head at his reply. I hand him my bottle of beer and tell him to sip it. Peeta cocks his head to the side after tasting it._

_"This is foul! Can't I have one of those pretty pink drinks Johanna is having?" I gape at Peeta. I slap him over the head. He lets out an 'ow', but doesn't hit me back._

_"No, that's a girl drink. This," I say as I hold up my beer, "Is a man's drink!" I take a swig of the beer and let out a breath. I do admit that beer is not as tasty as pink ones, but I can't tell him that. Instead, I take a gulp of the beer and pass it to Peeta. At first, he is hesitant to take it, but soon enough, he grabs the bottle out of my hand and drinks the whole thing._

_…_

My mind goes back to normal, and I try to recollect what happened afterwards.

_"I loooooooooove you!" Peeta says to Katniss. After 6- 8 bottles of beer, Peeta is drunk out of his mind. The bottle in his hand dangles across Katniss' shoulder, where his arm is placed also. Katniss gives Peeta a disapproving look._

_"Finnick got him drunk already I see," Johanna observes. She takes another sip of her pink drink and smirks at me. I give her a lopsided smile, and stumble a bit. I guess I'm pretty drunk too._

_"'Wazz you talkin' bout, Jojo? We're fine!"I slur. I collapse on the floor and Johanna laughs. She helps me up and turns to Katniss._

_"Where do you want him?" she asks._

_"The bathroom will do. He'll probably need the toilet. In fact, we'll bring Peeta there as well," Katniss helps an unstable Peeta to his feet, and together, they take us to Peeta's bathroom. Peeta begins to rant about his family._

_"My mum, she really hates us! I mean, she named me Peeta! Like the bread! Who does that? Oh, Kitty, can we call our baby Bailey? Please, please, please!" he begs. Katniss rolls her eyes and opens the door to his bathroom._

_"No, no, call her Lily! Like the flower! Or like, Annie. Like the Cresta! Or somethin' else," I suggest._

_"Can we call the baby Ninja?" says Peeta dazed_

_"Or Tornado,"_

_"Or Rocket"_

_"Or Horcrux"_

_"Or Storm!"_

_"Or Red Vines!"_

_"How about Rumbleroar?" _

_We enter the bathroom and the girls lay us on the floor. I watch as Katniss pushes Peeta's hair back and kisses his forehead._

_"Go to sleep. We'll discuss names in the morning," she says. I look up to Johanna expectantly._

_"If you think I'd want to kiss your ugly arse, then no," she sneers playfully._

_"My customers say I have quite a nice arse, thank you very much," I say with my nose in the air._

_Johanna bends down and stares at me. She looks at me with an interested gleam in her eyes. She runs her fingers through her hair and scratches her ankle. I look at her ankle, and tattooed there says: #YOLO._

_"What does that mean?" I ask. I feel as if I am a two year old, pestering their parents about everything thing in the house._

_"It means 'You only live once'," She answers._

_"Wow, that's deep,"I say, my gaze shifting to the ceiling. Johanna rolls her eyes and leaves me in the bathroom. I hear a faint good night from the two girls as they leave._

_…_

I get up off the floor and stare down at Peeta, who is still fast asleep. His shirt is damp from his sweat, and he looks quite peaceful. I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I see Katniss and Johanna drinking hot brown drinks. I sniff the air and smell coffee and hot chocolate. The girl's are in a deep conversation, and I can tell by the bags under Johanna's eyes, that she is drinking the coffee as a remedy to her hang over.

"Hey, can you make me one?" I ask her. The girls look over to me, and I see them hold back a laugh. I give them a curious glance, but brush it off. Katniss turns away from me, but Johanna continues to watch me.

"Wow, Odair, don't you look _lively _today?" she says. She walks over to the coffee machines and begins to make it. I send her another questioning look.

"Um, I have a hangover, but I guess," I answer cautiously.

"How many sugars do _you _want? Two or _one?" _Johanna says slyly.

"Um, one I guess." Katniss' head perks up.

"_Only one_?" she asks with a smirk on her face. I look at the two as if they have gone mental. Peeta walks out of the bathroom in nothing but the black jeans he wore last night.

He looks down in distaste at the sleeping bodies under him and scrunches his face. He walks to Katniss and takes a sip out of her hot chocolate. He kisses her on the cheek and says good morning.

He looks at my face and squints his eyes.

"Dude, what's up with your face?" he asks. I rush to a mirror and written on my forehead is '#YOLO'.

"JOHANNA!" I scream. She starts to giggle and run away, but I chase her.

* * *

**Johanna's POV**

I sip my coffee and look at Katniss. She places a hand on her stomach. Katniss brings her hot chocolate to her mouth, yet she doesn't drink it.

"So, what are you thinking about calling the baby?" I ask. Katniss looks up at me and a small smile lights her face.

"I don't know yet. I was thinking maybe just name her when she's born. Like my parents did to me and Prim." She takes another sip of her drink.

"My mother named me when she was high on drugs. The Healers gave her too many painkillers." I say.

Katniss giggles. Finnick walks into and I stifle a laugh and Katniss turns to face me. Our eyes lock. I know in that moment that Katniss begins to remember what we did to Finnick's 'gorgeous' face last night.

_"So tell me why you tattooed yourself?" Katniss asks me._

_"Why not? I mean, I'm only gonna live once, so of course I'm getting a tattoo." I look down at Finnick. My best friend in the entire world looks like a complete idiot. His mouth is open and drool seeps out of his mouth and lands on the floor._

_"I guess so," I bend down to Finnick and push back his messy bronze hair. I smile. He seems like such a pretty little dumb shit. Sort of like a child._

_"Hey Katniss, want to have some fun?" I turn to face Katniss and her face is bright red. Her eyes are wide, and her arms move to cover her chest. I give her a quizzical look, but soon realize what she thought I meant._

_"Oh, Johanna, I'm sorry, but I, don't, um, _like _you that. Plus I'm in love with Peeta, and pregnant with his child. I just don't think we should-"I cut Katniss off with my hysterical laughing. _

_"Oh, sweetie, no, no, no, no! I don't want to fool around with _you!_ If I would fool around with a girl, it would probably be Cashmere or Enobaria! Even Mags would be better than you!" I laugh. Katniss sighs, but a look of offense replaces her awkwardness._

_"What I meant to say is, do you want to prank someone?" I ask, this time clearer so she doesn't imagine anything dirty. _

_"Um, ok then," Katniss replies, a little easier. _

_"Good! Do you have a Sharpie?" I ask again. Katniss goes out of the bathroom, and soon comes back with a black marker with 'Sharpie' in cursive writing along the sides. I smile at her and take it from her._

_I push his hair back and start to draw the hash tag._

_"Finnick's not so bad, I guess. But he has a weird obsession with my baby," Katniss says._

_"Yeah, well, I guess he wants a family," I say before I can stop myself._

_"A family? Then why doesn't he settle down with one of the many women he dates?" _

_"Because he can't. He loves someone else!" I say. I finish the hash tag and look at Katniss. Her eyes are not focused at me, but are directed to Peeta's sleeping body._

_"Who?" she asks, her eyes still pointed at Peeta._

_"Annie Cresta. The mad girl from 4. Won the 80__th__ games." Katniss nods her head._

_"I know her. Mad girl Annie. She looks like the type of girl Finnick would love." My eyes narrow and I mentally throw daggers at her._

_Annie was like a sister to me. Anyone who was mean, intentionally or unintentionally, always got an earful out of me._

_"And what's that suppose to mean!" I spat. Katniss looked at me alarmed._

_"Nothing. Just that Annie seems like the girl Finnick would want to protect. You know, they're like Ying and Yang. The balance," Katniss places a hand on her stomach and rubs it affectionately. _

_"Like Peeta and I," she smiles and her eyes grow warmer. A wave of calmness washes over me. I swerve and continue to write on Finnick's forehead._

_"So, if Finnick loves Annie, why does he go off with all those Capital women?" Katniss asks. I shake my head._

_"You are so naïve," I finish the Y and start on the O. _

_"Then please care to explain," Katniss says dully. _

_"None of us _want _to be with these people. We have to. Snow makes us,"_

_"Us?" _

_"Yes, Finnick is not the only one who is sold. He's just the most popular," My eyes darken at the thought of Finnick with other women besides Annie, Annie's face as she sees him off to another customer, and of course the men who I must serve._

_I can sense Katniss open her mouth, but I turn around and explain._

_ "We're called Companions. We're sold to the highest bidder. And for the amount of time they pay for, we have to follow their orders." I look away in shame._

_"There is no way out of it. If you don't do as they say, they complain to Snow, and Snow, well, does something. Hurts someone you love." I squeeze my eyes shut s I remembered what happened the last time I disobeyed. My mother's dead body flashes through my mind. I look bck at Katniss._

_"You see, the games are never over. They drag you back into it. We will always be the Capital's toys."_

_Katniss sits next to me and slings her arms over my shoulders. _

_After what seemed like hours of silence, Katniss speaks._

_"Your Y's crooked," I push her away from her playfully._

_"Bull!" I laugh. She looks at me with fake seriousness. She points at the Y on Finnick's forehead._

_"No, that is one crooked Y," we both laugh._

_"You think you can do better?" I challenge. Katniss laughs and nods._

_"Bring it on!" I laugh. For the next hour, Katniss and I use Finnick's body as a canvas for our insane artwork._

* * *

**Somewhere in District 12….**

"She's pregnant," Gale whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut. It all made sense. Why Katniss began craving unusual foods, or why she had horrible mood swings, d why she couldn't keep down her food.

It all suddenly made sense.

Hazelle looked at Gale and saw the tension begin to rise.

"Awkward…" Rory whistled. Prim looked at Rory and gave him a disapproving look.

"Hey, Rory, want to see my room?" Prim asked to ease the tension.

"But I've already-"

"Now Rory!" Prim persisted. She took his hand and lead him up the stairs to her room.

"Well, Joyce, why don't you show me and Posy your medicine cabinet?" Hazelle asked.

"Sounds like a great idea!" The two ladies and Posy walked off into the kitchen.

Gale starred at the television by himself. He took a breath. Now Katniss would never be his. Not when she had Peeta's child in her womb. Gale bit his lip.

A knock echoed in the viewing room, and Gale being the only one close to the door, went to answer it. It was probably a camera crew, wanting to know what Katniss' and Peeta's family thought of the pregnancy.

Gale opened the door.

"Leave us alone!" he shouted. Madge stood t the door, one of her delicate blonde eyebrows quirked up.

"Wow, okay then. It's not like I gave you medicine to help save your life, or that I'm Katniss' best friend!" Madge pushed Gale out the way and walked into the Everdeen residence.

"Hello Ms Everdeen!" Madge shouted to the kitchen. Ms Everdeen yelled a hello back.

"What do you mean you're Katniss' best friend? I'm her best friend," Gale said as he followed the girl. Madge stopped abruptly. She swiveled around and faced Gale.

"Listen here, you pompous idiot, I am her best _girl _friend. And I'm here to deliver a message. From the Capital." Madge walked away from Gale and into the kitchen. When Gale walked in, he saw everyone starring at him.

Madge rummaged through the cupboards and took out an apple. She took a bite, and the sound of her chewing filled the quiet room.

"What was the news?" Prim asked. Madge shifted her beautiful blue eyes to Prim and smiled.

"Well, with the news of Katniss being pregnant, President Snow would like a few of us to go there and help her out, since, of course, she cannot leave the Capital. Me, being the Mayor's daughter an Katniss' best friend," Madge shot a look at Gale, "I will be one of the two people to go and visit her!" Madge took another bite of the apple.

"Why you? I mean, both Prim and I should be allowed to go," Gale questioned, his voice like venom.

Madge shot him a fake smile.

"Well, it's President Snow's orders. I agree with you entirely though. Prim should go!" Madge took one last bite of the apple before setting it down.

"Oh, no, I don't think I should go. I mean, I'd love to, but I'm needed here, you know, because of injury," Prim stuttered. She did not like the attention on her.

"Gale should go!" Prim said. Madge bit on her lip, her annoyance showing. She did not mind Gale, in all honesty, but he was a complete knuckle head. He only thought inside the box, and didn't bother to see the world around him. Plus, he was oblivious to his feelings. He was always one step behind, and never figured out what he was or felt until the worst possible moment. Madge disliked people like that.

"Well, I best be going, I have to pack!" Madge picked the apple up and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"It's a pleasure to see you all again! I'll keep you up to date on how Katniss is going!" Madge smiled and left the house.

* * *

"What was that?" Rory asked Prim when the two were alone in her bedroom.

"What was what?" Prim asked as she fiddled with her bed sheets.

"That. Back there when you denied the opportunity to see Katniss again?" Rory inquired. Prim stopped fiddling with the sheets and starred back at Rory. He was her best friend, and she couldn't lie to him.

"Oh, Rory, it's obvious that Gale likes Madge! I just gave them an extra push!" Prim stood away from her bed and walked to the other side of the room.

"Gale likes Madge?" Rory asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Of course you bum nugget! You're just like Gale! Absolutely oblivious to everything round you!" Prim huffed and stormed down the stairs. Rory's lips quirked up and he looked at the open door.

"Ickle little Primies playing cupid!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**if you want to see the next chapter you must answer the following questions and review...**

**1) should i change it to humor and drama**

**2) what do you think about gale and madge living in the capital**

**3) what do you think is going to happen between the two of them**

**and 4) what should katniss and peeta call the baby?**

**i am looking forward to the reviews! *inster evil and hysterical laugh here***


	5. Chapter 5: Fire and Water

**Hi all! Sorry for the late upload! but i have the next chapter ready and being edited! WOOHOO! Plus, in the next chapter, a doorway of ideas has been open! YAY!**

**well... enjoy ;P**

* * *

**Gale's POV**

I close my eyes as I remember my mothers' parting words.

_"__Now you listen here Gale, Katniss is in a sensitive stage right now. Whatever you say could make her explode. So shut your trap!" She kisses me on the forehead and looks me in the eyes._

_"__And be nice to Madge."_

I scoff. _Nice to Madge? I'm always nice! _I look around my room in the train. It all looks so expensive.

Crimson walls with mahogany coloured carpet. I walk to the bed and lay a hand on it. So soft. I think about how the Capitol people sleep on beds like these every night, eating rich food whenever they want, and never having to lift a finger.

Rage builds inside of me. I dig my nails into my palms and pace around the room. If Katniss were here… Dread washes over me.

_Katniss… _Katniss, my best friend in the whole world, the girl who I love; who just so happens to be pregnant with Peeta Mellark's child. I slump onto the bed and bite my lip.

I stare at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. Usually, I was in control of nearly every situation, but when it came to Katniss, life was unpredictable. I liked it like that. To have one aspect of my life spontaneous. With Katniss, she was like a book. I knew where she was heading, and I could prepare myself, but she would always amaze me with the things she did.

My mind thinks of Katniss. He soft lips, her olive skin, her piercing blue eyes and honey blonde hair- wait, what?

Katniss' face is no longer Katniss, but Madge. Madge's electric blue eyes and her long honey hair. Her soft skin that made her look like an elegant angel. But that angel had fire. Fire and spark.

Madge was like the strawberries she liked. Sweet and desirable, but unpredictable. One minute she was sweet, the next, sour.

I bite my lip harder, so I can taste blood. Over the past year, I had grown close to the Mayor's daughter. In the past year, I had learnt a lot about her. I had taught her how to hunt. To my surprise, she didn't flinch at the sight of a dead animal, nor did she revel in it's downfall. Madge had her own unique way of hunting. Her sweet angelic appearance drew the animals close, to which she would swiftly kill them, making sure to cause them no pain. When the animals were dead, she would have a moment of silence, as if she were praying for them.

Gale liked that about Madge. She was surprising. She could be so much like herself, but completely different. Madge was like Katniss, yet so different. Katniss was a fire, but Madge was the sea. Calm and clear, then restless and unpredictable.

I sit up and see Madge at the door. She was wearing the same white dress she wore the day of the Reaping. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had no shoes.

"Have you seen food cart?" she asked excitedly. I shake my head and she rolls her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. I bite back a sigh. I want to stand and follow her, but I stop myself.

Madge looks around my room and gives a low whistle.

"Wow, swanky room. This was apparently Peeta's room. But personally, I like mine better." Madge turns to leave but stops. Her back is toward me. She stands there for a while before speaking.

"Gale, remember. Katniss is pregnant. So it would be best to let me do the talking." Madge walks away and a grin takes place on my face.

"Why does everyone think I'll upset her?" I call out to her as she leaves.

"Because you will!" Madge answers, her voice echoing through the halls. I fall onto my bed.

I liked Katniss, but then I _really _liked Madge.

Girls were hard to figure out. I should just start liking guys instead.

* * *

The train pulls into the station and we all get out. Madge runs out and looks at the platform. Her eyes bulge and she bites her bottom lip. She spins to face me.

"Look at this place! We're not even in the city yet, and it's so magical!" Madge spins around, her dress floating in the air. I avert my gaze, as I notice a blush appearing on my cheeks. I take a chance to look around the station. I see rainbows.

Little rainbows reflecting off of glass towers. Madge was right in how she said this place was magical.

Madge rushes to me and grabs my arm.

"Come on, Gale! Katniss is waiting for us!" She pulls me forward and runs to the exit.

Madge takes me to what she calls an 'elevator' and we're lifted up.

The doors open and we step out. I see Katniss surrounded by a group of people. As we draw nearer, we hear their conversation.

"Shut up, Finnick!" Katniss warns.

"But Jojo hit me!" The great Finnick Odair replies.

Johanna Mason looks accusingly at Finnick

"But he said I looked fat!" Finnick held his arm to Katniss' view. She stared down at it and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Honestly, you two, I don't want to deal with you lot today. Peeta will deal with you!" Katniss huffs and looks around the room. Her gaze overlooked us, then turned back around. A smile creeped onto her face.

"Gale. Madge." She whispered. Katniss maneuvered the bodies surrounding her then ran to me. She gave me a huge hug then backed away. Her face was red, and she glanced to Madge. Katniss hugged Madge as well and smiled at us.

"I'm so happy you could be here. You both don't know how relieved this made me!"

Peeta walked to us and hugged Madge. I clenched my teeth and gave him the evil eye. Peeta then turned to me and shook my hand. I made sure to squeeze it extra tight, just so he knew who was boss.

"Well, we should get back to the apartment!" Katniss said to break the tension.

"That is a brilliant idea!" Madge said. "Don't you agree, Gale?" She looked up at me and I stared into her eyes. Her eyes were calm. Not the calm that you show to a puppy, but the calm before a storm. The type of calm your mother gives you before she tells you off.

I snap my head away from Madge. "That sounds perfect!" I said, fake cheerfulness thick in my voice.

Katniss leads us to another elevator and we are lifted into the sky. When we stop, the doors open once again. Katniss walks out first, then Peeta, then Johanna, Finnick, and then Madge.

"Wow! This is huge!" Madge's smile grows wider and she slips off her shoes. She prances around the room.

"Is she always that hyper?" Johanna asks.

"Most of the time, Mason," I reply. Johanna looks up at me and smirks.

"That's nice to know, Hawthorne."

Madge prances off into a strange room and runs back out. Her eyes are wide and she looks frightened.

"Why is Mr. Abernathy in a pile of vodka snoring to The Hanging Tree?" she asks. Everyone laughs but me. I think about what Haymitch would look like if it were true.

"Oh, no, it's not vodka. I think?" Peeta inquires. Katniss shakes her head. Effie walks into the room we are gathered in and peers at Madge.

"Oh, hello Madge. It's been a while. How is your father doing?" Effie asks politely in her ridiculous accent.

"Fairly well. He sends his best wishes." Madge smiles at Effie and my heart flutters. Peeta, who has been looking at me, sends me a curious glance. I avoid his gaze and look at Odair.

"Wow, Katniss. The camera's do this boy no good!" Finnick says as he clutches my jaw, "He's almost as good looking as me!" Finnick looks into his eyes. My own grow wide and I try to make my escape.

"Finnick, leave Gale alone! Oh, by the way. Since we don't have much room here, Madge will be sleeping in my room, and Gale will be sleeping in Peeta's room!"

Madge walks to Katniss and hugs her.

"Cool!"

I look at Peeta, but he is too busy looking at Katniss. I hide my smile. Peeta is a smitten fool. Like what I was. Was? Am? As I watch Madge, I ask this question to myself.

Katniss chose between Peeta and I. But who will I choose? Katniss or Madge? Heck, even Johanna.

Love is too confusing. I wish I were born ugly, like Haymitch.

….


	6. Chapter 6: Love, Snow and Uno

**UGH! I know i know... Im a horrible human being! but this chapter is extra long! YAY! I dont have much to say... so LGI! Said Lets get it, LETS GO!**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Rooming with Gale is not something I am looking forward to. I followed Katniss to her room. Madge was unpacking her belongings, while Katniss was shifting her things.

"I still don't want to room with him!" I whined. Katniss peered up. When she saw me, her eyes narrowed and she gave me her trademark scowl.

"Peeta, I am not going to sit here listening to you complain about sleeping with my best guy friend!" Katniss throws down the top she was previously holding.

"When you say 'sleeping with my best guy friend,' it sounds wrong," I mutter. Katniss walks over to me and places a hand on my cheek.

"Please Peeta. I want to bond with Madge, and I think the two of you should bond with each other," she pleaded. I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Fine, I'll tolerate him," I give in. Katniss smiles and kisses me on my cheek. She mutters a thank you, and I turn to 'bond' with Gale.

I walk into my room and see Gale sitting on the newly brought in bed. I clear my throat and Gale looks up at me. I give him a small smile and a quick nod. I sit on my bed and stare at my hands.

We sit in silence. Only the sound of our harmonized breathing can be heard.

"She's mine." I say. The amount of venom in my voice surprises me. Gale doesn't say anything, but he continues to stare at his own hands.

I look at his face. His eyes are tense and a look of thought is heavy in them. His hands are white from being pressed together. What will he say? Will he agree with me, or while he fight back and try to win Katniss?

"I know," he whispers. He raises his head and his grey eyes stare straight into mine. His eyes are like Katniss'. They stare into your soul, they judge you, they make you uncomfortable. But unlike Katniss' eyes, Gale's aren't guarded. All of his emotions are clear through his eyes.

Hurt, regret, anger, but most importantly, understanding. The last one confuses me, yet it comforts me. It's the type of understanding that reassures you. It's the type that let's me know that Gale respects Katniss' and my relationship.

"I get it. She chose you. She's pregnant with your child. I know she's yours." Gale runs his fingers through his hair lies flat on the bed. I want to leave it at that, but the voice at the back of my head tells me otherwise.

With a sigh, I stand up and walk over to Gale's bed. I sit down next to him.

"It's okay, Gale. I mean, there are other squirrels in the forest." I swear as I say that, a smile lights his lips, but it is gone as soon as it comes.

"What do you think about Madge?" Gale asks suddenly. It takes me by surprise, but I answer.

"She's nice. She's really sweet. Why?" I ask giving him a wary look.

"I don't know. It's just, well, we bonded I guess. When Katniss left. And now, with you and Katniss, I guess Madge has become a bigger picture in my life. I don't know," Gale brings his hand to his face and groans.

To say the least, I am shocked. It's a complete shock that Gale likes Madge.

"Wow, Gale. I didn't know about you and, and Madge." I say smirks up at me.

"There is no 'me and Madge'," Gale looks back up at the ceiling. I decide then and there. I will help Gale win Madge over.

…

**Hermione's POV**

I go through my son's clothes. His fourth birthday's tomorrow, and I have found nothing for him to wear. I curse myself silently for falling into the stereotype of the Capital.

"Mummy!" Little Scorpius yells. I look down to my son. His chubby toddler arms are raised up at me, his tiny fingers grasping the air, demanding that I pick him up.

I smile at my son's demand. I lean down and pick him up. As I stand up, the ridiculous dress I am wearing rides up. I huff out and tug down the hem. It was absurd the things we had to wear. I hear Draco calling my name, and I make my way down the crystal staircase.

I roll my eyes. _Crystal. _It was Draco's parents' house. They left it to him when his father had died. Lucius was a horrible man. The right hand man for Snow. Until, of course, Snow killed him. Narcissa, Draco's mother, was a wonderful woman. She loved Draco so much, and when I had come along, she did not disregard me like Lucius had. Cissy, as she made us all call her, lived in the house, in the same room she had shared with Lucius when he was alive.

The Manor was huge, with too many rooms to spare. My best friend, Ronald, would usually sleep here if he and his wife, Lavender, ever had a fight, which was often.

I look down to the sunroom, and see Ginny and her husband Harry there. Harry and I were best friends all through school, and now as well. Next to Ginny is Ron, her brother, and his wife Lavender. I smile as I see Lavender fix his tie, to which he squirms.

Draco ushers in the next couples. Luna Lovegood, a close friend of mine, and her partner Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. The two men laugh and joke with each other. And lastly, Pansy and her husband Neville walk in. It had been years since I had seen Neville. He and Pansy had moved to District One to spend time with Pansy's side of the family. Neville had been such a wimpy child growing up, but now, he was a courageous good looking man that many women drooled over.

"Hello everyone!" I smile. The guests turn to me and smile. I greet the guests and hug them all, especially Neville. When the two of us part, I smile at him.

"Neville, it's been too long!"

"I know, but you know what it's like in the Districts," he says. His eyes darken, and mine do too. We knew all too well about the situations going on in the Districts. Scorpius gurgles, catching the attention of Pansy.

"Oh, he's so precious! May I hold him?" Pansy asks. At first I am uneasy giving my child to Pansy, but I soon give in. Pity fills me as I remember Pansy cannot have children.

Draco snakes his arms around my waste and tugs me closer to him. He kisses me on the cheek, and a blush soon radiates my face.

"Ewe! Dad, Mum, that's disgusting!" our daughter, Ophelia, squeals. We look to her and purposefully kiss. She scrunches her face, and walks away.

After the greetings, the men soon exit the room to Draco's "pool room", and the girls make their way to the dining room. Ophelia doesn't stay though. She leaves to her room, taking a book with her. As my daughter walks up the stairs with the book in her hand, I can't help but tear up. Many of her friends didn't read books, many of them wanted nothing to do with it, but not Ophelia. She was certainly like me when I was her age, with the exclusion of being pregnant, of course.

I enter the room to see that the girls have already set up. The playing cards evenly divided with a stack of spares to the side. It was a tradition that we had when we were teens to do this, and when Pansy came along, we introduced her into it. Every Saturday, we would go to someone's house and play Uno. (**Please tell me you guys know Uno. Otherwise, please Google it, because it's too hard to explain :P Sorry!)**

I sit down in my usual seat, and the games begin. As usual, we begin by talking about gossip. Most of the conversation comes from Pansy and Lavender.

"No, no, no! You see, Cinna, Katniss' stylist, and his partner, Portia, which is Peeta's stylist, are in a relationship! Yep, they got married just before last year's Games, so there is no _way _the two are cheating on each other!" Lavender exclaims. A nod from Pansy and a move from Luna. Luna puts down a blue 5. Ginny, who is next to take her turn since she is sitting next to Luna, picks up a card. It's my turn now, and I stare at my cards. 3 yellows, 2 green and 1 blue. I bite my lip and sigh. I put down my only blue, which so happens to be a three.

Lavender looks at her cards and rolls her eyes. She puts down a 'skip a turn' card. Pansy pouts, but the game continues.

"Oh, Pansy, did you hear about Katniss' baby?" Lavender asks, the focus back on Katniss and not the game.

"Oh, of _course _I have! Who hasn't?" Pansy says.

"Well, Gin, weren't you the doctor who took a look at the baby?" The game stops and we all look at Ginny. Being Ginny's best friend, I know, but the conversation still intrigues me.

"Well, yes, I was-am, I mean. But the whole client confidentiality is real, so sorry guys. I can't tell you anything." Ginny says. She puts down a green 3, and I automatically put down my green 4, my gaze still on Ginny.

"Oh, well, were you the one who posted the picture of the baby on HG Live?" Pansy asks. Ginny looks truly confused and shakes her head.

"No. I swear it. The only one who knew about the picture and had a copy was me, Snow, Katniss and her legal caretakers. Meaning Effie and Haymitch."

The girls pout and start to think. I, however, take Scorpius from Pansy.

"Sorry girls, Scorpius has to go to bed now," the girls wave good bye to Scorpius and blow him kisses.

My bubby yawns and gives a lazy smile back to them. I walk up the staircase and past the 'pool room'. I hear the boys talking about some sport and I smile.

I put Scorp to sleep. When I walk past the boys again, Harry runs after me.

"Mione, I was wondering if you could come with to work with me tomorrow. Snow wants to see you," he says.

I nod my head in understanding. Harry was Plutarch's assistant, and also one of the Rebellion helpers. He was close to Snow, because he, Ron and I were best friends with his daughter, Rose, in school.

"I would Harry, but I need someone to look after Scorp. You know I'm the only one who can calm him down when he cries," I say. A knowing look enters Harry's green eyes. He knows first hand what Scorp is like when he's angry or sad.

"I already told Snow that, but he's persisting you come. He said you can bring Scorp with you, but he needs to talk to you urgently."

"Thanks Harry. I appreciate it." I smile at him.

"Mione, he's not his usual self. He's gone back into the depression. All he does is bicker to himself. About Katniss." I shut my eyes.

"I know. I've been feeling that way too." It was around the time of Rose's death, and every year, Snow and I would feel the same way. Horrible.

"Okay, Mione, but be careful. You know what Snow's like,"

"I know Harry. And thank you," I did know what Snow was like. He was deceitful, power-hungry and evil. But around Rose's anniversary, he became a sad, mournful man, on the verge of depression. Only Rose had that affect on him.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? Is it gooooood!**

**And please remember... THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! just using the names of hp people becuz i lack the brain capacity to think of original names!**

**PS! i have a bunch of assignments right now, because i am still in school, so thats why im a bit slow! but my science is due on friday, so that should clear things up a bit! **

**so, yeah! WHat do you think should happen next? Why does Snow want to talk to Hermione? Why posted the picture?**

**Let me know, or no chapter... DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**


	7. Chapter 7: A boy called Scorp

**Sorry for the long wait! But now I have officially finished my assignments for now... so hopefully more updates! It would also help more to get more updtes ;)**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Finnick dragged me out of my room and took me to the Main Floor. The floor where the Mentors, Viewers, Game makers and Snow stayed.

"Finnick, where are we going?" I ask. Finnick looks back at me and smiles.

"I want you to meet someone. The person I love," Finnick's voice trailed off and he looked at the slim figure of a girl.

She had wild long hair and wide sea green eyes. I recognized her immediately. Annie Cresta.

"Annie!" Finnick shouted. The crazy haired girl's head looked up. The moment she saw Finnick, her expression brightened.

"Finnick!" she said back. Annie stood up and held the hand of a small child. The boy had curly brown hair and grey eyes. The boy looked up at Annie and pointed at us with an awed expression. Annie smiled and nodded.

She let go of the child's hand and the boy ran to us.

"Finnick, who is that boy?" I asked. Finnick shook his head.

"I have no idea," Finnick said, his mind somewhere else. The little boy ran up to me and grabbed my legs. I look down at the boy in my stiff state, then up at Finnick. He too is wide eyed and questioning.

Annie walked up to us slowly, dazed and dreamy eyed.

"Hello, Finn. Good Morning Katniss." Annie whispered. Finnick closed into Annie and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She looks down at the boy clinging to my leg, then smiles obliviously.

"I see you have met Scorp!" Annie smiles down to the boy.

Scorp looks up at me and gives me a cheeky smile.

"You smell like my Mummy," he says. He can be no older than four. The boys curly hair is tangled and a mess in front of his eyes. His dimpled smile digs into my heart, and I soon smile down at him again.

"Annie, where did you get him from?" Finnick asks. Annie's eyebrows scrunch together and a confused haze fills her eyes. She bites down on her lip; looking like she is in deep thought.

"Well, on my way here, I saw him following a woman and Snow. And then he was next to me." Her lips pout and she then scrunches her features.

"Do I have to give him back? He's so sweet, and he's so smart. He knows how to read, and write, and he's a big fan of us!" Annie smiled at the end to the child.

The boy lets go of my leg.

"I really, really like you, Ms Ever. My sister like you. And I like your boyfriend. And, and, and my Mummy and Daddy talks about your baby a lot. And Auntie Ginny was your doctor. And Mummy's in a meeting with Mr. Snow. I don't wanna disturb them. Please, Ms Ever! Please, please, please let me stay with you for a while!" Scorp pleaded. His already big grey eyes grew bigger.

I sigh.

"Fine. He can stay with me. But wouldn't his mum be looking for him?" I ask. We all look to Scorp.

"Maybe. But, but, I wanna meet Mr. Abbynaty!" Scorp smiles. My heart melts, and I can't say no.

"Oh, okay. I'll take you to meet Haymitch, then straight back here," I take Scorp's hand and make my way to District 12's level.

I lead, and Finncik and Annie tag behind us.

"So who is your mum?" I ask.

"Hermione Malfoy. Grandaddy worked with Mr. Snow. Daddy doesn't work anymore. And Mummy was Mr. Seneca's secretary. But Mr. Seneca died. Now Mummy stays at home." I stare in shock down at Scorp.

"And Auntie Ginny is a baby doctor. And Uncle Harry is assistant Game maker. And Uncle Ron and Uncle Blaise are Peacekeepers. They're nice ones though, because they let people do things, and they don't hurt them. Oh, and Auntie Luna is designer for Mr. Caesar. Mr. Caesar is nice. But he has a lot of names on his chest. Mummy says they're the names of all the people he's interviewed for the Games. I don't like the Games. But I liked it when you had the berries. So did Mummy. Mummy started a club. It's a secret club. I don't know what it is about, but Lia, my sister, says that the club is going to help the Districts." Scorp takes a deep breath then looks around.

A woman with curly brown hair runs to us.

"Scorpius!" she shouts. She runs to Scorp and holds him close.

She pulls away from him, Her eyes teary and her face flushed.

"Where did you go! I was going mad!" She hug him tightly again. She pulls back his tangled hair and covers his face in kisses. Scorp, or 'Scorpius', squirms in her grasp. The woman, who must be his mother, looks up at me.

"Oh, thank you for finding Scorpius. Sorry, I'm Hermione Malfoy, Scorpius' mum." She stands up and shakes our hands.

"Listen, I am sorry about him, and also, you know, the games, but I should be going off." Hermione takes Scorpius' hand. Scorpius tugs his hand away from her.

"But Mum! Ms Ever was going to take me to see Uncle Mitch!" he whines. Hermione frowns then looks up at us.

"Well, I have to have a meeting with President Snow. I don't usually do this, but Haymitch knows Scorpius, and he usually takes care of him. If it's okay with you guys," At Hermione's last words, Scorpius runs over to me and grasps my leg once more.

"Um, okay. It's fine with me," I mutter. Hermione smiles, her face lighting up. I gasp. She was beautiful. In her early thirties, but still as radiant as the sun.

"Thank you! I better be going!" Hermione kisses Scorpius' forehead then smiles at us once before running off to Snow's office.

"She seems nice," Finnick says. Scorpius beams at Finnick.

"She is. She's the nicest Mummy in the world!"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I let out a relieved sigh before entering Snow's office. I knew Scorpius would be safe with Haymitch. Haymitch loved Scorpius dearly, even if he never showed. I bite my lip and walk into his office. Standing there, waiting for me, is Snow.

His white, usually well-kept beard is now tangled and unruly. His eyes are blood shot and strained. He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. I give him a strained smile and sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Hello Hermione. Pleasure to see you again," he says. He sticks out his hand, which I unwillingly take.

"Now, Hermione, I need to ask something of you," he says slowly. I squint my eyes.

"Yes," I say cautiously. Snow clears his throat.

"You, of course, know about Ms Everdeen's," Snow pauses, as if finding the right word. "Predicament."

I nod my head.

"Well, I am going to need someone of your brilliance to help me with it," he says. "She has made a delicate situation for us all. You must have certainly heard the whispers of an uprising happening in our own Capital. You, being of such high social status, must realize how silly this little _plan _is?"

Snow circles me. My stomach drops and I feel my palms begin to sweat. _He knows! He knows about the plans for the Rebellion!_

I swallow down my fear and ask him level-headedly, "Yes, of course. But what do you want me to do about it?"

Snow looks down at me and smiles.

"I want you to help Katniss through her pregnancy. Ensure the child is fine. Keep track of her, then report back to me,"

Snow walks back to his desk and picks up a glass containing a honey colored drink. I assume it whiskey, because before he drinks, he swirls it around and smells it.

"You may start tomorrow. Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy," I stand and walk to the door, but before I leave completely, he stops me.

"Oh, and Ms. Malfoy, please refrain from loud… _conversations _when your window is open. Especially when you have such nosy neighbors like the Smith's," My eyes grow wide and I swivel around swiftly.

My body tenses. _Oh, he knows! Damn it! You're dead! Your family's dead!_

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know what you're talking about," I say, ev\en though I can feel the beads of sweat running down my forehead.

"Really, Hermione, stupid is not a good look for you. I know about your rants on the government. And I don't appreciate it. But, I will pardon you, and you alone. Only for the sake of Rosie. You can also tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley what I said as well. Now leave, I'm sure your son is looking for you," Snow waved for me to leave. I bite the inside of my cheek. He doesn't have to tell me twice. I open the door and leave.

As I walk away, I bump into someone. She is knocked onto the ground, paper work flying everywhere.

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologize. The girl below is only young. Early twenties, I presume. She had curly red hair that went just above her bottom, and bright gold eyes underneath rectangular glasses. I'm taken aback by her clothing. It's nothing like many of the Capital women and men wear. She is in light blue pants that hug her legs, possibly things called jeans, and in a baggy but stylish shirt that says #YOLO.

The girl picks herself up. "Oh, no, it's fine. Have you seen President Snow?" the girl asks.

"Oh, he's just in his office. May I ask why?" I look again at the girl. Definitely not normal. Or, at least, not one that keeps up with Capital news. The girl pushes up her glasses and smiles.

"He's my uncle of course!" she smiles. Then it dawns on me. I once knew a girl who had fiery red hair. Who once had the same big golden eyes that portrayed her emotions so well. A girl who was so clumsy and out of it. Who would draw in her book during class, then frantically ask questions about what was done in class.

"You're Lizette, aren't you?" I ask. The girl gives me a curious glance and slowly nods her head.

"Yeah. But call me Liz. Everyone does," Liz pick up the jumbled pieces of paper and stands up again.

"I have to go now. It was nice to meet you…" She trails off.

"Hermione," I add. Liz nods her head in understanding.

"Cool. Well, see you soon," she says and walks into Snow's office.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! It may take a bit longer for the next one... I've run into a dry spot for ideas in it!**

**But I also have another fanfic.**

**a harry potter one about Lily and James**

**so, if you guy want to check it out its called**

**a Stag to her Doe**

* * *

**PLEAAASE REVIEW! I love to get reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rosie

**Terribly sorry for the loooong wait!**

**but since it took me forever to write this one... I feel as if the next chapters will be a wait...**

**Sorry**

**and to make matters worse, this chapter isn't very long either!**

**Sorry!**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

****_"C'mon Mione!" Rosie called out to me. Her fiery red hair blew in the wind. I hastily follow her. Rosie had somehow convinced me and our group of friends to venture out of the city and into the land that separated the Capitol from District 1._  
_I pulled my bag over my shoulder again and huffed. I would be at home reading a book if it weren't for Rosie. But instead, I'm stuck here hiking to who knows where with a bunch of crazy people._  
_I felt an arm snake behind me and pull me close._  
_"Hey," the warm deep voice whispered in my ears. My heart fluttered. Draco Malfoy, my moody boyfriend._  
_I pull away from him. _  
_"Unless you want to carry me, I am not in need of extra weight!" I smile. He grins at me and pushes me to the top. After two hours of hiking, we stop. We stop at a glistening lake. It's clear blue-green water shimmer in the light._  
_Lavender squeals. "Ohh! Ron, look at it! It's beautiful!" she sighs. Ginny rolls her eyes._  
_"Yeah, I guess so," Ron mutters back. "What I'm really concerned about, is whether we can eat or not." _  
_We all roll our eyes, but do not deny Ron his chance to eat. Rosie, who was holding the bag of food, dropped it on the ground and opened it up. Sliding out of the bag came granola bars, sandwiches and cake. _  
_We all grab the sandwiches and begin to eat. I let out a satisfied hum and a smile spreads across my face. It wasn't like the meals we received at home, since all of us came from a wealthy family, but it was made by our own hands, and after a two hour hike, it was delicious._  
_We all finish rather quickly, and wait only 5 minutes before Rosie pipes up, "Let's swim now_  
_We all look at her. Everyone seems to agree, as Lavender begins to undress her clothes revealing her swim wear. I am about to do the same as well, but my full stomach tells me otherwise._  
_"Rosie, we need to wait half an hour, otherwise we'll get cramps," I say. Ron looks at me and scowls, then looks back to a nearly-undressed Lavender._  
_"Fine. You can stay behind, and we'll go have fun." Rosie looks down at me with a sly grin. _  
_"Because, you are, of course, a chicken." She states with a defying matter. My eyes narrow. Rosie, being my best friend in the whole world, knows that there is nothing that I can't stand, then being called a chicken. I stand up in a hurry so we are looking eye-to-eye. Still looking in her eyes, I strip off my shirt, revealing my bikini top. My jean-shorts are left on, since I feel awkward and uncomfortable with my thighs._  
_Rosie beams at me, but her signature smug look remains in her glittering, golden eyes. One of the boys hoot, and I look back to see it is Draco doing the cheering. I smile and shake my head. Rosie takes my hand and runs down to the water. She takes off her clothes and we both jump in._  
_The water is cold at first, but we soon get used to it. The boys, Ginny and Lavender soon follow and we all swim in the water. Draco swims close to me. _  
_"Hey, Mione," he whispers. I give him a toothy grin and say hello back._  
_"I guess you were right. Your mates aren't that bad," I swim closer to him and hook my arms around his neck._  
_"I told you," I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. I can feel the smile forming on his lips, and to this, I smile as well. Our kiss is broken when my stomach begins to hurt. I pull away and wince in pain. _  
_"Mione, you okay?" he asks. I shake my head as the pain continues. I stop kicking, and I feel myself sinking in the water._  
_"Mione!" I hear Draco shout. He pulls me up and picks me up. He carries me in bride position and walks through the water._  
_The pain continues, but worse. I start to scream. Draco holds me closer. He whispers frantically, and by now, everyone I looking at me. The must see my agony, because they begin making their way out of the water._  
_I close my eyes; scrunching them whenever the pain comes back. I'm lifted up, then placed onto the soft grass. I re-open my eyes. Draco's face is inches away from mine, his eyes are filled with worry. _  
_"Mione! Are you okay!" someone yells. I tilt my head and see Rosie running towards me. I close my eyes again, and when I open them, she is there. She brings my head and places it over her thighs. She soothes my hair and whispers to me._  
_The stabbing pain in my stomach comes once again, and a blood-curdling scream leaves my mouth._  
_"We need to get her to the hospital!" Harry says._  
_"It'll take too long. We're about three hours from the Capitol," Ron puts in._  
_"No, we can go to District 1," Ginny tells them._  
_"We can split up. See who gets there first. Take our ID and we can split up," Lavender says._  
_"We don't have our ID's, though," Ron and Harry say together._  
_"Damn, neither do I," Lavender mutters._  
_"Draco, you have yours," Rosie says. _  
_"I'm not leaving her." Draco says firmly. Another scream leaves me. My stomach feels as if I am being punched and stabbed. It feels as if flames and roaming around it. My insides twist and I let out a pained cry._  
_"Please, Draco. You're the only one who brought their ID," pleads Rosie._  
_"Fine, but she better be safe. Bring your phones everyone," Draco demands. I hear shuffling, then I feel a presence near me._  
_"You're gonna be fine," Draco whispers to me. He kisses my forehead and swiftly leaves._  
_I feel hot tears roll down my face. The pain doesn't stop. Rosie hums to me, and I feel her tears land on my face. The pain kills me._  
_"Rosie, I have to tell you something," I whisper. _  
_"What?" she asks._  
_"I'm pregnant," I cry. Rosie hand slides next to mine and squeezes it._  
_"I know, I know," she whispers._

* * *

****Liz's POV  
I open the door slightly and check to see if Uncle is there. I see him sitting in his seat, drinking whiskey. I roll my eyes and open the door widely.  
"Hey, Uncle." I say casually. The shift the papers in my hand and make them neat. Uncle is startled by my appearance, but smiles at me anyhow.  
"Hello, Lizette. It's been a while," he says. He stands to greet me. Instead of a hand shake that he usually gives my father or brother, Uncle hugs me. I smile into his shoulder. I always loved visiting Uncle. He was always so happy to see me.  
"So how is the Island?" he asks. My smile vanishes. The Island, I think. I hate the Island. All it is, is an Island in the Pacific that was once called 'Hawaii'. It's where my family were moved when Uncle became President, in fear of our safety. It's a place where families go for protection reasons. A horrible place filled with paranoid mothers, protective fathers, snobbish and uptight girls and arrogant and flirtatious boys. But besides all that, I smile.  
"It's nice. Still very… safe," I say.  
"You mean boring?" Uncle says. I smile again.  
"Yes. Exactly what I mean. But what I do love about the Island, the vintage clothing. Very fetch." Uncle chuckles.  
"I won't pretend I know what 'fetch' means, but I will tell you I much prefer the 'vintage' clothing, then the item being worn now," I laugh and roll my eyes.  
"Fetch is slang.. from England. And a Mean Girls quote." Uncle goes back to his desk and sits in his chair. I follow him and sit on the desk.  
"Like I said, I won't pretend as if I know." Uncle sees the papers in my hand and looks at them. He takes them from me and quickly looks through them.  
"Your Mother died?" he muttered. My eyes lower and my stomach tightens.  
"Yeah. Dad's sick a well, and Rogue," my eyes fill with tears at the memory of Rogue. "He ran away a few years ago," I murmur.  
"Uncle, I didn't just come for a visit. I need somewhere to stay. Only for a year, and then I'll be 21 and I'll be able to get my inheritance. Once I get that, I'll have enough money to rent an apartment here, and then I can-"  
"Liz, you know I love. You're like a daughter to me. You don't have to ask. I'll see you tonight, then?" I smiled at Uncle and nodded my head vigorously. I left the room feeling happy and excited.

* * *

**Again, I am Really really really sorry!**

**please dont hate me...**

**plus i think i will be more inspired with more reiews ;)**


End file.
